Oh, Brother!
by SheGoesThere
Summary: JEMMA. Emma Nelson is a girl of innocence and has a perfect boyfriend. Now meet the boyfriends brother, Jay Hogart... a guy who loves the innocents and has his eye on Emma, who by the way, is also becoming quite smitten with him. Can it be love?
1. Misunderstood

Emma Nelson was finally seventeen. She had long blonde hair and big brown eyes. Her style always consisted of great looking t-shirts and jean skirts. Safe yet good looking. Yes, Emma Nelson was one of those girls. Not a 'good girl' per say but a virgin girl. What? She wanted to wait until she was married okay? There was no harm in that. Look, but don't touch her boys.

As soon as she was dressed in her favorite white tank top and jean skirt, she ran down her stairs and put on her pink flip flops. Before she ran off to school she made sure she wore her boy friends promise ring and then walked out.

"Hey, Emma!" Manny exclaimed, waving her friend over to the side of the school. Manny was Emma's best friend. She had long brown hair and also brown eyes, she wasn't much of a 'virgin' girl though. She was pretty wild and liked her boys.

"Hey," Emma greeted and saw her sitting with Craig and Spinner "Hey again"

"I missed you" smiled Spinner standing up from one of the tables and kissed his girl friend. Now Spinner... he was an amazing guy. He had light brown hair that was basically all cut off. To say he got a bit irrated that Emma didn't want to have sex yet, that'd be a big YES. But Spinner would never let a girl like her go, nor cheat on her. He'd wait. He was a good guy.

"There's a party tonight," Craig advised. He was Manny's boyfriend of the week "we going or what?"

"Yes, Craig," Manny teased, sending him a playful glare and the school bell rang.

Emma grabbed her bag and said to Spinner, "I'll meet you after school?"

"I'll be right here" he said, going his own way to class after a sweet and short kiss.

"I don't get it" said a voice out of nowhere. But that didn't mean Emma wasn't ready for it, he always popped out of nowhere a lot. Jay Hogart. Spinner's old brother, Degrassi's bad boy.

Jay walked with his usual crew. Sean Cameron, Ellie Nash, Towerz and some Lucas guy. Emma rolled her pretty brown eyes at him and went to go down the hallway until someone put their arm out infront of her against a locker so she couldn't go ahead. Jay again.

"Can I help you?" Emma asked sweetly _and _sarcastically staring up at him as his greyish blue eyes locked eyes with her and he held a smirk on his face. He always wore a black hat on backwords and a chain necklace. He wore jeans and a white sleeve shirt with a black shirt over that, the sleeves rolled up. It covered most of his tattoos. To say Jay and his brother Spinner were complete different people, was an understatement.

"Help me _understand_" he taunted her.

"It might be hard for you, your not so intelligant" Emma taunted him back and behind him a couple of his friends laughed a bit until he shot them a look and glanced back at her.

Emma leaned on the lockers knowing he wasn't going to let her go and so just surrendered and waited for what he had to say.

"And your not as bright as people think you are." Jay shot back "How long do you think until it takes my virgin brother to dump his virgin girl friend?"

"Considering a promise ring he _just _gave me, I'd say not for awhile." Emma scoffed and crossed her arms.

The princible then came into view, walking over. "Hogart. His minion" he greets, yet Jay didn't move away from Emma "Who are we harressing today?"

Even Emma didn't take her eyes off of Jay's as he leaned a bit closer to her "So... do you keep your innocence because your afraid my brother won't satisfy you or are you just waiting for someone better?" Jay curiously asked a bit smugly.

"You're such an asshole Jay" she snapped.

"Hey, hey, hey!" yelled the princible and Emma shut her eyes tight. The whole good girl, no cursing, no fighting thing just shot to hell. "I will not have any cursing in this school. I'm sorry Miss Nelson, detention tomorrow." he confirms.

"I be all I can be" Jay then whispered in Emma's ear before turning to leave as Emma narrowed her eyes watching him go.

"I'll expect you here tomorrow as well Mr Hogart" the princible confirms and Jay just put a hand up as if a sign of approval and just kept walking with his 'minions'.

Later that day Emma found herself at the HOGART household, for Spinner of course. He held her hand as they walked inside and Sharon, Spinner's mother, came over and smiled.

"Hello Emma." she greeted and hugged the blonde who waved, smiled and hugged back. Sharon had a 'little' problem. Even though she was a good looking woman at the age of 40 and was happy as ever AND sweet... she had a case of addiction to her pain killers. Sometimes it made her loopy or just too happy...as wierd as that is.

"Ma, Emma's staying for dinner. Is that okay?" Spinner asked while shutting the front door and Sharon laughed "Of course" she said.

"Great" said a voice and it was Peter, Spinner and Jay's other brother...the youngest at fifteen. Spinner was 17, Jay 18. Peter had shaggy blonde hair and he was skinny as hell with a hollister style to him.

"Hey Peter" sighed Emma. He had the biggest crush on her and it was pretty annoying. He was preppy yet devishly...he was taking up Jay's habits.

"Want me to set you up a plate?" Peter asked cheerfully.

"Mhm, sure..." Emma drifted off with a slight nod as he ran off to do so and Sharon laughed holding Emma's shoulder, knowing her sons habit of smothering.

"Don't worry, I'll put you between Jay and Spinner" she insists and walked off as Spinner put an arm around Emma.

"Even better" mumbled Emma watching his mother go and then turned to Spinner who didn't hear a thing and he just smiled at her, she smiled weakly back.

During the dinner the front door opened and Sharon was taking her meds during the meal as she looked up "Ah! Jayson," she smiled "finally home I see. Were you out getting drunk with your rebellious friends?" she taunts playfully.

"nope" Jay answers finding the only seat clear was beside Emma "I was out breaking into homes and stealing their belongings" he taunted more sarcastically and grinned at his mother who just held her smirk and watched him sit.

They had a funny relationship, Emma noticed, they weren't afraid to say anything to another. Jay's mother knew Jay was kind of a unfortuneate soul so it made it fun to waste her loopy-ness on him and crack jokes with the most sarcastic son.

"I heard from your English teacher that you got another detention?" Sharon asked and Jay smirked sneaking a glance at Emma while Spinner shook his head at his mother.

"Mom." Spinner says "How many times do I tell you it's not cool for you to come into our school, on meds, and flirt with my English teacher?!" he exclaimed.

She frowned. "I didn't flirt...I was just polite. And I didn't go into your school, I called him."

"Creepy Mom" Peter spoke up and Jay raised an eyebrow at his younger most annoying brother, at least Spinner had good jokes and good taste...

"No more creepy than you video taping your wrinkly Math teacher like a dog in heat." Jay informs and Peter's eyes widen.

"Dude, Miss Cain?" Spinner asked and Peter looked down "That's sick." insists Spinner, shaking his head in shame as Emma tried not to gag.

"What did I tell you about video taping?!" Sharon yelled to Peter who shrugged.

"Make sure I don't get caught?" he recalled.

"Ahem, no! That's not what I said" Sharon insists while glancing at Emma, hoping she didn't think she was too insane.

Peter nodded and said, "Yea you did. Right after your 2 gram dose of PK. You said 'it's okay to film, as long as you don't get caught.'"

"So Emma! What are you doing tomorrow after school?" Sharon asked her sons girl friend, changing the subject.

"I have detention" Emma grumbled as Jay played with his food but was more amused with her.

"Detention?" repeated Spinner giving her a look. Emma Nelson never got detention!

"Emma what could you possibly get Detention for? Must of been a big misunderstanding" Sharon declared.

"It _must _of been your son." Emma states and Sharon gave Jay a not so good look.

"It _must _of been an accident" Jay corrected Emma smugly.

Emma snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Well Jayson," Sharon said glancing at her oldest who just blinked at her "Since this is your fault and you're going to be there anyways tomorrow, you will drive Emma home after."

Jay just grumbled something and Emma grinned in satisfactory.

**So here was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed. It will be getting a lot more better! If you want any requests, just tell me. I'm up for anything. Anyways, reviews please! No flames though. Makes me give up. I have low self esteem. Haha. **


	2. Can't Figure You Out

**TALK HARD- I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm actually reading your story at the moment, haha. **

**oceanscent- Glad you love my story! I love it when people adore my stories . **

**AllieB0524- thank you for the review! It means a lot to me. **

**seanjay13- I know. Spinner, Jay and Peter are funny as brothers. But if you think about it.. .it sort of fits. aha**

**Jemmasgiirl- love your stories! **

**CHAPTER TWO : **

"Hey best friend." greeted Manny. She walked to Emma who was walking down the hall after the schools bell rang to go home. Students were at lockers and leaving.

"Hey Craig's first" Emma teased while heading to her locker.

"So you heard," breaths Manny with a smirk "I took Craig Mannings virginity away."

"Who knew he was a virgin. I thought he had a band and went out with Ashley Kerwin for years." Emma declared with a curious look.

"Pfft, like the hag can ever put out." Manny said as they reached Emma's locker and Spinner stood there, overhearing what she just said

"Very nice Manny." he states and she rolled her eyes smiling

"Course YOU would Sticks." she teased. It was a little nickname she came up with when she first saw the band. Spinner was drummest. 'Sticks'.

"Remind me why I introduced her to my lead guitarist?" Spinner asked Emma as he watched Manny wave and walk away.

"Cause' your the sweetest?" Emma giggled and he shook his head.

"And now the theorpist. Craig won't stop mooping around. Manny's like a guy, she sleeps with them and dumps them." he says.

"It's just the way guys use to treat her. It's like a revange thing." Emma replied

"Why does she have to do it to nice guys?" he bitters

"I don't know but I have to go." Emma announced as she shut her locker door and he turned to her

"Riiight, detention." he smirked playfully. "Tell my eldest brother thanks for locking up my girl friend"

"I'll see you this weekend." she assures as she kissed his cheek and left.

When Emma walked into the Detention room after school, Jay and some other kid were already there. Jay looked up from playing with his hat and smirked at her as she just walked on the other side of the room glaring at him.

"Welcome to detention." greeted the princible, Mr.Raditch, to look at Jay "Welcome back to detention" he added while going to the door and the three watched him go "I will be back in 20 minutes."

"Grand." muttered the guy in the back.

Jay got up from his seat and walked over to Emma on the other side of the wall and she narrowed her eyes at him as he said, "Hey in law," she just scoffed and put in her ear phones to listen to her Ipod until Jay took one out of her ear "Or maybe I should call you Greenpeace."

"Call me whatever you want" Emma insists and looked away from him until he smirked again.

"Greenpeace it is. Explains a lot about you. You love the enviroment, you help the helpless-"

"Don't think that you, Jay Hogart, know _anything _about me" she warns and he chuckled shaking his head. God, Spinner really did pick them.

"Come on, Em..." he drifts while leaning closer to her. 'Em'. Hmm, Emma actually liked that nickname. But she was stuck with Greenpeace and she knew it. "Why do you hate me, huh?"

"If you didn't be such an ass maybe I could stand you." Emma informs and he leaned back for a minute as if he was thinking about it and then leaned back to her

"It's my nature. Have you met my father?" he smirked.

"No, he seems to be tied up at the moment." Emma joked lightly.

"You got jokes," he grinned "but I got better. He's a bit **cuffed **up at the moment. It's sad really, my hero is suppose to be a guy who spends his free time in jail?"

"That's almost a sick joke." Emma insists. Spinner, Peter and Jay's Dad was in prison for robbery. Word was he was the top theive in Canada. The only son that saw him was Peter and sometimes Sharon went to go see him too. But never Jay or Spinner. Spinner didn't talk about it a lot but it seemed like he hated his father. Jay on the other hand, she could never figure him out.

"Am I still driving you home?" Jay asked, suddenly changing the subject and Emma licked her dry lips.

"Guess so..." she says.

20 minutes later and Emma found herself in Jay's famous orange civic. This car was the first thing most girls looked for when they arrived school, it was hard to miss. But none of them have really ever been in it, none but Emma of course.

Emma played with her hair as Jay drove through the falling leaves of October. On his way to her house Emma and Jay sat in silence not knowing what to say. It wasn't an awkward silence, they were actually trying to think of something to say.

"Got a sister Greenpeace?" Jay asked curiously. No, not player wise...he just wanted to get to know this crazed girl some more. She's only been dating his brother for 3 months now.

"Nope, sorry. No one in my family you can use and ruin." she replied while looking out the window and didn't catch him look at her.

Before Jay turned down a street he said, "Hmph. I'll have you know most girls wish to God to be with me."

"Most girls are diagnosed with insanity" muttered Emma but he heard it and chuckled loudly.

"Ooh, Spinner got himself a keeper." Jay said in entertainment. This girl kept him going and going like the energy bunny. Amusing.

"I can actually walk from here." Emma bitters while she sat up in the passanger seat but Jay kept on driving.

"No you can't" he states.

"Ugh. I'm not in the mood to fight with you today! I had to spend more time at school and I just wanna go home and sleep." she pouts.

Jay glanced at her and just wanted to suck on that pouty little lip- uuuhhh no. He did not just say that. Jay looked away and tightened his hands around the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. Emma leaned her head back on her seat and let a sigh out.

Jay glanced at her again without being caught and saw her eyes closed. Her hair flowed a bit down her face and he licked his dry lips glancing at the road and back at her. Her smooth skin shined and showed off her beautiful tan. Her long legs were bent both going right. Her hands laid on her lap, almost as if holding her bare thigh. Jay swallowed hard.

Thank god he finally made it to her house and she opened her eyes and looked at him. He was staring forward and holding the steering wheel awfully tight. She gave a wierd look before bending down to get her bag and opened the door "Well, thanks." she said.

Jay glanced at her leaving and just nodded as she shut the door behind her. **Damn it. **

**And that's that for this chapter! Things are starting to heat up ;) I'm having trouble trying to set Manny up with someone not Craig. I just don't know who. I'm just not sure I can hold interest in the Cranny right now. Anyways, more Jemma up next! Stay tuuunneed. haha. **

**. **


	3. Dropped Your Boyfriend!

Emma was going insane. Spinner was taking her to a party and he was taking so damn long in the shower. They've already missed half the party and to top it, she had to put up with Peter. Peter was bent in front of the television trying to set things up as the front door open.

Please be Sharon, it's the only one she can stand.

"Hey Greenpeace".

Nope, definatly not Sharon.

Emma groaned "My night's a disaster!" she full out laid on the couch now for Jay to come and sit beside her.

"What? You got no life and your sitting on my couch with my little brother on a Friday night?" Jay teased as Emma just kicked his stomach from where she laying and he just grabbed her feets

"I'm waiting for your **other **brother to GET OUT OF THE SHOWER," Emma yelled the last part so Spinner could hear her and Jay raised an eyebrow listening to her go on, "So we can go to Paige's party." she adds

"Ah, Michealchuck. She's not much a fuck but she knows how to throw her parties." agreed Jay and looked down to Emma who gave him a disgusted look but Peter looked over his shoulder with a lame 'uncool' nod.

"That's what I'm talking bout!'" he said to Jay who gave him a 'don't ever do that again' look.

"Ugh." Emma rolled her eyes.

Finally Spinner came down the stairs and Emma sat up and let a breath out saying, "Finally."

"I know, I'm ready." Spinner says and she got off the couch walking away from Jay

"Thank god!" she exclaimed. If she had to listen to more stories of who Jay Hogart has slept with she was going to hurl. And if she heard Peter say 'That's what I'm talking bout'' one more time?

"Have fun." muttered Jay as Spinner and Emma left, Emma shooting Jay a look before she shut the door behind her.

Jay turned back and chuckled, shaking his head. She was one hell of a kind.

Later on at the party Emma ran a hand through her hair and looked around to find her boy friend and found Manny. "Manny!" she yelled over the music and her friend turned "Have you seen Spin?"

Manny shook her head 'yes' "He's been puking at the frontyard for about an hour now" she said "I tried helping but he begged me to go away. Guess he doesn't like girls seeing puke all over him."

Emma would of laughed at the joke but she was too busy being disgusted and then worried. She squished through the party people and went out the front door to see Spinner now wearing a different shirt with a tired look on his face.

"Spin." Emma sadly said and went over as he frowned deeply and stood up "I heard you were sick. I was trying to find you!"

"I didn't want to ruin your night..." he mumbled

"You wouldn't of. I wasn't having much fun anyways." Emma admits

"You want to go home?" he asked and she slowly nodded

"Only if you do." she adds.

Spinner nodded and passed her his cell phone as he said, "Call Jay. He'll pick us up. I'll tell Paige to keep my car safe." She then dialed Jay's number.

"Yeah?" he answered

"Jay?" she asked

"Nope. The easter bunny." Jay replied

"Ugh, Jay. Come pick us up." she said

"Greenpeace?"

"Spinner's drunk, we can't drive home and the parties getting out of control."

"Hang on, I'll be there."

Emma hung up and turned to Spinner who was bending over just incase he got sick again "He's coming." Emma told him and he just nods.

Minutes later the famous orange civic finally rolled up into the parties lot and music blasted out of it. Emma signed as Spinner dragged himself to Jay's car.

Jay got out of the car and grinned watching Spinner "Hit the bottom of the bottle, baby brother?" he taunts and Emma gave him a look as Spinner opened the back door.

"Not now." he begged Jay who snickered.

"Why not? This is the best time. Tomorrow you'll have a hangover and it won't be so funny." he admits

"A hangover?" Spinner asked in horror as Jay nodded leaning on the car.

"It's much worse then what your feeling right now Spinster." he confirms and Spiner groaned rolling into the car and Emma went to follow in-

"Uh, I wouldn't sit back there with him if I were you." Jay insists and Emma saw his point. Spinner, sick, she beside him, target.

On the way back to the HOGART house Emma and Jay sat up front bickering over radio stations. Jay yelled about the car being his and isn't to be 'controlled' by girls. Emma yelled that she just wanted to hear a song and Jay got stuck with listening to 'Hot n' Cold' by Katy Perry. When they got home Jay turned off his car and looked to the back seat.

"He's passed out." Jay declared as Emma turned as well to see Spinner face first sleeping in the back seat.

"Great." she mumbled getting out of the car.

"You grab the legs?" Jay asked as he got out and Emma turned to give him a horrified look. Did he mean...what she thought he meant?

The next thing she knew Emma and Jay were carrying her boyfriend and his brother into the house "I can't believe I'm doing this." Emma commented.

Jay was strong, no doubt. But something seemed wrong "I don't think you are," he says to Emma "Either he wieghs 500 pounds or your not carrying your half." he smirked as she glared up.

They slowly took small steps up the stairs and Jay clenched his teeth tightly when Emma almost let go and she glared at him again "I'm trying!" she exclaimed.

**Bam, BAM, BAM!**

Emma gasped and jumped back as Jay stood tall and put his hands up in defence as if someone was accusing him. They accidently let go of Spinner and Spinner went tumbling down the stairs and the two stared in silence for a moment.

"You dropped your boyfriend down the stairs." Jay informs Emma who looked at him with a pout. Damn that sexy pout!

"I didn't mean to okay?" she whined and they looked back down to Spinner, who didn't even wake to the many rolls down the stairs, and he just groaned loudly and let a snoore out.

Emma and Jay couldn't help it, they bursted into laughter. Emma had tears in her eyes and Jay smiled even more by just watching her. Wow. This must be the only moment the two have actually really been happy together, out of all..actually _laughed _with another.

And her laughter sung in Jay's ears. Jesus christ, what was with these thoughts?!


	4. He's So Sorry

"Greenpeace"

"Mm. Go away." Emma mummered in her sleep, hearing Jay Hogart's voice and then his chuckle.

"No way. My house" he states and Emma fluttered her eyes open. Where was she?

"Your house? Why am I still here?" she asked, noticing it was the HOGARTS guest room.

"You passed out in the guest room and made me carry your boyfriend up the stairs." Jay said while rolling his eyes and she giggled a bit

"It's brotherly love." she said with a yawn and closed her eyes.

"Get out of bed." he demanded and Emma sank more into the covers.

"No, I'm comfy." she declared and he raised an eyebrow crossing his arms over his chest and watching her try to fall back asleep.

No way. It wasn't hard to wake her up this time. She wasn't in a peaceful sleep posing as a godness.

"1, 2-" she cut him off.

"What are you going to do about it?" she taunts and rolled over to get more comfortable until arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up "JAY!" she yelled.

He swung her over his shoulder and she hit his back before tirely just hanging there. They both heard some sort of muffles and looked at the door where Spinner dragged his feet to.

"Hangovers are the worse" he mumbled before looking up and seeing Emma over Jay's shoulder, both staring at him "Okay..." he drifts "Now slowly put my girl friend down and put your hands up" Spinner joked as if he was the police and Emma was a weapon.

Jay smirked in defeat and bent a bit to put Emma down "Rise and shine princess" he said.

"Jerk." she muttered and Spinner kissed his girlfriends forehead good morning and Jay snuck a glance to then cough and walk by them.

"And loose a few pounds, I almost broke my hip getting you out of bed" he joked and left.

Spinner's mouth dropped and looked to Emma who looked a bit more devestated. "Emma-" Spinner was cut off.

"You know, I got to go home" Emma said and rushed out of the house.

Moments later Spinner slammed Jay's bedroom door open and Jay turned to give him a look "Yes?" he bitters.

"How could you say that to Emma?" Spinner exclaimed

"Relax, it was a joke." Jay muttered. He didn't really want to talk about Emma with Spinner.

"It was cruel!" Spinner snapped and Jay scoffed. Spinner didn't understand the kind of 'relationship' he and Emma had.

"She know's I'm kidding. God, every single girl gets touchy when you joke about their body." Jay says

"Jay, you idiot! She was an anorexic." Spinner confessed.

Shit.

"Oh..." Jay drifted off and his eyes looked as if he was on a different planet. No one could ever figure out what was going on in his head. But it was definatly guilt.

"Oh!" Spinner mocked him loudly and shook his head "Idiot. Whatever. I'm going to Manny's, she could be there or maybe the Dot... no wait, she won't be anywhere near food now!" he yelled.

Jay didn't even watch him leave, he was still staring off in space. Before he knew it he was standing on Emma Nelson's porch, ringing the doorbell.

"Emma" he crooked out when she slowly opened the door and saw him.

"What?" she asked, not looking him in the eyes and leaned her head on the doorframe. Jay couldn't help but to take her site in. Who wouldn't? Emma Nelson was a very pretty girl.

"Look...I heard about your anorexia and I feel like such a jerk about what I said, alright?" he asked and Emma gave him a look

"A jerk? That's all?" she taunts and he let a deep sigh out.

"A bastard, a loser, an asshole. The biggest idiot known to man kind" he insists and Emma nodded

"Whatever. Forgiven. Bye" she went to close the door but he caught it open and walked in a bit.

"Not forgiven. You can't forget something like that. I didn't mean a word I said." he promised and Emma stared up at him.

"How can you say something and not mean any of it?" Emma asked

"My mouth just opens and shit comes out. I'm sorry." he said and Emma gave a small smile to then huff.

"Maybe you said what you were really thinking" she declared.

"No, I wasn't." Jay said while shaking his head 'no'.

"How would you know?" Emma mumbled looking away until he lifted her chin with his finger tips...

"Cause your beautiful. Your smart, funny, witty, a pain in my royal ass but you're still and always will be beautiful!" he insisted loudly and Emma's eyes stared back at his to then cross her arms and look away, causing Jay to drop his hand. God, this was his brothers girl friend. What was he doing?

"It's just so hard to stay focused... to remember to eat this and eat that. Manny constantly bugs me about it and then obviously what you said got to me. But this wasn't because of you." she explains

"That's a relief." he admits

"Is it?" Emma softly asked.

"You have no idea how much i'd eat me up..." Jay confessed. Whatever he was feeling for this girl, he'd hate to cause such an innocent thing harm.

"Why?" Emma asked quietly and he smirked a bit, taking a step towards her.

"Cause' your my Greenpeace, Em." he said in a husky voice Emma melted to until someone ran inside. Spinner.

"Emma" he panted "I've been looking for you everywhere." he embraced her and Jay looked away.

"I just stayed home, that's all" Emma says and Spinner finally noticed Jay and sized him up and down.

"Life ruiner" he taunts childishly yet meaningfully.

"Clever Spinster." Jay shot back and Spinner looked at Emma and then Jay.

"Well, thanks for watching her, I hope you didn't put more thoughts into her head. Have a nice day now" he waved.

"Spinner" Emma protested but Jay already shoved by Spinner.

"Whatever" he muttered and left.

Emma watched Jay go until sadly, he was out of sight. She then turned to Spinner and gave him a look of bitterness.

"He was only saying sorry" she said.

"Pfft. Jay saying sorry? Never. Sorry honey but he doesn't know the meaning of the word." Spinner declared.

Boy did Spinner think wrong.

Because Jay just apologized to her, did he not?

_Your beautiful, smart, funny_... his words wouldn't leave her head and Emma was going to go crazy.

Did he mean all that?

And why was it Emma was even caring? She shrugged the feelings off and followed her boy friend into her room.

**Heheh, I'm enjoying writting this story. By the way, thank you for the reviews. I think I've got a somewhat idea for Manny. OH, and just wait... the Jemma's very close to really beginning. Excited? **


End file.
